Everything About You
by HeYa4Life
Summary: It's about to be a busy year for Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and Brittany S. Pierce. Follow the three room-mates through love, heartbreak and friendship. AU. Mainly Brittana. Mentions of Klaine and Finchel. I don't own glee or aNything glee related. Rated T for now. Starts with Bike/Pang (Britt/Mike) side relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm aware I'm starting another story but this idea came to me and my other story wasn't really going anywhere. I do not own glee or anything glee related.**

Rachel Berry is a well known actress on Broadway and her best friend and music at NYU, Blaine Anderson, has been there to help her through it all. Blaine is a very handsome man with a good fashion sense. Everyday at work he would stop by the dance studio and say hi to Brittany who was one of the two dance teachers at NYU. Blaine, Rachel and Brittany had all been best friends since high school and were always there for each other. So as Brittany and Blaine were getting ready for another year teaching at NYU, Rachel was busy preparing for her opening night of Les Miserables.

Blaine was walking through the halls of NYU with Brittany beside him. They greeted students they knew and continued walking. Once they reached the dance studio Blaine turned to Brittany and said, "B, remember, no ogling the students." Brittany fake gasped and held her hand to her chest in mock hurt "I would never dream of it Mr. Anderson." She chuckled, "I'll see you at home." Blaine nodded and they said their goodbyes. She walked into the studio to get everything set up. Her first class of the day was the new junior class and boy was she going to have fun with this. The bell signalling the start of the day rung and her first few students trickled in, Brittany stood in front of the mirrors with her sweatpants rolled up to the knee and her arms folded across her chest, showing off her well toned arms. She started talking after all of her students were stood in a line in front of her, "For those of you who had me as your teacher last year, welcome back but for those of you who don't know me and had professor Chang last year, allow me to introduce myself. My name is professor Pierce but you can call me Brittany. Welcome," she spread her arms out wide, " to junior dance class. I have a couple of rules." She started pacing in front of the mirrors while her students listened intently.

"Number 1, I do not tolerate backchat or late coming. If you are late to my class, you stay behind an hour at the end of the day. Number 2 is that if you have any injuries whatsoever, please tell me so that I can get you the right medical assistance. Number 3, I respect all of my students and I expect to be treated with that same respect. Do I make myself clear?" The students nodded their heads silently. "Good, this year will be tough, I'm not going to lie but please don't overthink things and just have fun. Now," She let a smile form on her face, much to the relief of her new students, "lets get to work." She clapped her hands twice and arranged the dancers into three rows of six, except one student was missing, she had eighteen students in her class. She frowned and was about to speak when the door to the studio was flung open and a flustered Latina came rushing through the door. Brittany was startled for two reasons. One, the way the girl had entered the room and two, she was absolutely beautiful. Snapping out of her trance she raised her voice at the late student, "What is your name?" She asked.

"Santana, Santana Lopez." She replied. Her dance teacher was really something.

"Why are you late to my class?!"

"I'm sorry, um I got lost and-"

"You got lost? You're a junior, you should know your way about the campus by now."

"I'm a transfer student, I'm sor-" She was cut off again.

"Class, what happens when someone is late to my lesson?"

"You stay behind an extra hour at the end of the day." One of my male dancers, Sebastian, spoke.

"That's right. After school, in here Lopez, don't be late. Join in that row and get warmed up. Quickly." Brittany walked to the front of the class and Santana hurried to her assigned place. The whole lesson, Santana's eyes were drawn to her instructor.

She was enchanted.

Blaine sighed as he sat down at his desk. A knock at the door roused him from his thoughts, "come in." he instructed. A pale junior with perfect hair gracefully entered the room, Blaine smiled and remembered his first class of the day with this student in it, he was incredible. "Professor Anderson?" He said timidly as he shut the door.

"Uh- ah, yes Kurt?" Blaine responded.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with this song I was working on for the assignment you gave us."

"Sure Kurt. Let's see what you've got."

Kurt started to sing 'I'm the greatest star' from Funny Girl which Blaine knew all too well. Kurt had great range and his voice was so unique it was breathtaking and enchanted Blaine. Kurt finished the song with a grin on his face, "How did I do?"

"Amazing, tell me Kurt, do you like Broadway?" Blaine asked him.

"I love Broadway. I love this one actress, Rachel-"

"Berry?" Blaine asked and smiled as he saw Kurt's eyes widen.

"Yes! Oh my gosh you like Broadway and Rachel Berry?"

"I do, it also happens that I'm Rachel's best friend."

Kurt squealed in excitement, "No way!"

"Way. We've been best friends since high school, me, Rachel and Miss Pierce."

"The dance instructor?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I'll talk to Rachel and see if we can get you a small role in the upcoming production of Les Mis, sound good?"

Kurt just about fainted. He rushed forward and hugged Blaine tight. "Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow professor." Kurt skipped out of the door. Blaine smiled and sat down at his desk again. This is going to be a great year, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After School:

As Santana drew closer to the dance studio, she could hear music. She looked i the door of the studio and saw Brittany dancing. She looked so graceful when she moved and the movements flowed so easily as her body moved to the beat of the music. Santana entered silently. Brittany caught sight of her in the mirrors and jumped, stumbling slightly. Brittany turned off the stereo and stood, panting, with her hands on her hips. Santana cleared her throat and spoke, "Uh, I'm here."

"I can see that." Brittany replied dryly.

"Um, what is it you'd like me to do?"

"First," Brittany took a drink of water, "I want you to clean the mirrors, all of them. Then, you can come next door into my office and we'll have a little chat. Okay?"

Santana nodded. Brittany threw her a rag and a bottle of glass cleaner. She walked into the office connecting to the studio and shut the door. Santana started cleaning the mirrors. Halfway through she got bored so she pulled out her phone and earphones. She hit play and turned the volume right up. She started dinging and continued cleaning. Brittany heard someone singing so she got up off of her seat and stood, leaning against the door frame. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realised how good Santana was at singing. Brittany stood there listening to Santana sing until she finished cleaning the mirrors. Santana put the spray and the rag down and pulled the earphones out of her ears.

"You have a nice voice Lopez." Brittany spoke. Santana jumped and turned around. She blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." She responded quietly.

"You're a good dancer as well." She blushed again, "But you're not as good as my other students. Now I don't know why that is because I see a lot of potential in you. If you would like, I can give you private lessons at my studio." Santana nodded shyly. Brittany frowned, "Cat got your tongue, Santana?" Santana's eyes shout up to meet Brittany's. She didn't call her 'Lopez'.

"No, professor." She replied. "And I would very much like to have extra lessons. How much will the lessons cost?" Brittany chuckled.

"Free of charge." Santana was shocked.

"Really?"

"Of course. It's for educational purposes. Plus professor Chang might drop in from time to time."

"Wait, is that Mike Chang?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's a legend in Lima. Apparently he was in glee club in high school. He performed an amazing dance number at Sectionals his Junior year with this girl. They were just incredible." Brittany smiled fondly at the memory of her and Mike dancing that number.

"That was me he danced with Santana." Brittany admitted.

"No way! How come everyone knows him but not you?" She asked curiously.

"Mike was a footballer in high school but his love was always dancing. He was popular and everyone in town knew him because he was always so friendly and always helping people out. I, on the other hand, kept to myself because I was bullied. Everyone who knew me had a reason to hate me, except for my parents, of course." Santana was shocked to hear that her teacher had been bullied.

"What did they do?"

"It was just name calling at first. Just petty things like 'ugly' or whatever. Then people started to call 'stupid' because my brain didn't work the same way as theirs. I'm not dyslexic if you're wondering. Then slushies started to get thrown at me and then I joined glee club. That's how Mike and I met. We were amazing together, we still are to be honest." She smiled almost sadly. "We rarely get to dance together anymore because we're always too busy teaching, at the studio or here. We just don't have the time anymore." Santana was stunned.

"Do you miss it? Dancing with Mr. Chang, I mean."

"Of course I do. Every day in glee we would just dance together like no one was watching. People thought we were a couple but he only had eyes for Tina." Tears welled up in her eyes before blinking them away and looking at the clock.

"You can go now, Santana." She looked at Santana who was bending down to grab her bag. Brittany tried not to stare but damn, that ass! Santana stood upright and shuffled awkwardly between her two feet. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, I missed the train." She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"I can give you a ride." Brittany offered as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Really?" She looked up. Brittany nodded her head. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Come on." Brittany and Santana walked out the door and Brittany locked it before turning and walking down the hall. Santana followed quickly, not wanting to get lost in the building. They walked out into the parking lot where Brittany unlocked her car then opened the trunk and tossing her bag in. She held her hand out. Santana looked confused. Brittany giggled, "Do you want me to put your bag in the trunk?"

"Oh right, I knew that. Yes please, Professor." Santana handed Brittany the bag. Brittany placed Santana's bag in the trunk before slamming it shut and getting in the car. Santana got in the passenger's side and put her seat belt on.

"Where to?" Brittany asked. Santana told her where she lived and Brittany smiled. "We live in the same apartment building." Santana smiled.

"That's quite cool Professor."

"Just call me Brittany."

"Okay Brittany." She smiled and Brittany did too. The way her name rolled off Santana's tongue was amazing. Brittany wondered how her name would sound with Santana moaning it underneath her. She snapped out of her fantasy and started driving. She turned on the radio and smiled widely. Santana recognised the song and started singing. Brittany smiled and thought that if they had Santana in the glee club singing Valerie at sectionals while her and Mike danced, they'd have been that much more amazing. After the song ended Santana turned to Brittany, "Did you and Mike date in high school? Before Tina, I mean." Brittany swallowed almost nervously before answering.

"I never really dated anyone in high school."

"Seriously?" Brittany nodded and flipped the turn signal on, "Yeah."

"But why?"

"I wasn't really the 'dateable' type."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bisexual. Most girls thought I would stare at their boobd or look at them in the shower. After I came out, all the boys avoided me and took their girlfriend's with them. They were scared I would 'convert' them or something." Brittany slowed to a stop at a stop light.

"That's horrible."

"That's Lima. The only friends I had were the kids in glee."

"When I came out no one really cared. But, I got outed before I could fully accept that I was a lesbian. It was hard and I lost my abuela but it's only made me stronger." Santana smiled at Brittany and she returned the smile before turning into the apartment block's parking lot.

"Okay, we're here." Brittany shut off the car and they sat in silence for a few minutes. A loud tapping on the window caused the silence to shatter into a thousend pieces. Brittany looked out the window and saw an extremely pissed off looking Rachel, "Aw shit..." Brittany breathed. She gout out of the car and so did Santana. Brittany went over to hug Rachel but she just moved away. "Uh uh, no hugs for you Pierce. You promised you would pick me up from rehearsals half an hour ago! I waited for you for ages! In the end I had to call a cab. A cab! In the middle of New York! At 5pm! Why weren't you there?" She finally took a breath.

"I had a student stay behind for a while because they were late to my class. Rachel, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about picking you up. I was distracted with work and _thinking_." Brittany's eyes drooped and Santana got curious where as realisation hit Rachel like a freight train.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine Rachel. This is Santana," She moved so Rachel could see Santana better, "This is the student that stayed behind and she also stays in this building." Brittany walked to the trunk and got their bags. She handed Santana hers before shutting the trunk, locking the car and walking walking away quickly, desperately wiping at her face. Rachel walked Santana to her apartment before heading to hers, Brittany's and Blaine's apartment.

* * *

Brittany was lying on her bed hugging a photo hugging a photo frame close to her chest as she cried. She had made sure to lock her bedroom door behind her after hurrying in and past Blaine. Blaine left her alone, knowing that she needed time to herself. Ten years ago she had lost her dad in a car accident. She was in the car with him. A truck driver ran a red light, smashing into the driver's side of the car. Brittany had suffered a broken leg, whiplash, a minor concussion and worst of all, she had a fracture to the thoracic region of her spine. She was in a wheelchair for a few months and had tons of physical therapy, and she didn't even have her dad to help her through it. He had died instantly.

* * *

About an hour later, Brittany's tears had stopped and she got up, placing the photo of her and her dad back on her bedside table. She wiped her face and unlocked her door. She opened it and she walked a few steps before gently being pulled into a hug by Blaine. She started sobbing again and Blaine rubbed her back soothingly. "I-I just m-miss him so much Blaine."

"I know you do Britt." Blaine replied gently, "I know." Blaine just held Brittany and comforted her. "How's your back B? I hope you didn't work too hard today."

"It's okay, a little sore but nothing a good rest and my brace won't heal?"

"Soft or firm brace, Britt?"

"Soft, Blaine. I told you, I'm okay."

"Okay Britt. I'll order us Chinese."

"Sure, where's Rachel?"

"She got called back into work. They need to find her an understudy or something." Brittany nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower." Blaine hummed in response. Brittany made her way to the bathroom and got in the shower. She let the warm water run over her body, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts and feelings running through her. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She made her way to her room and she put her brace on, then her pajamas. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and walked into the living room. A few minutes later the takeout arrived. Blaine put on Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' and they ate and had a glass of red wine. Blaine always knew how to cheer her up. After the movie was finished she cleared all of the containers, plates and glasses off of the coffee table before retiring to her bedroom after she said goodnight to Blaine.


End file.
